EL LEÓN Y LA OVEJITA
by sandra32321
Summary: Un nuevo profesor ha llegado a Forks, es sensual, exquisito y jodidamente malvado ¿podrá Edward enamorarse de Bella cuando no conoce la palabra amor, cuando sólo conoce el placer de la sangre y de la carne? ¿podrá Bella perdonar a Edward por lo que hizo?
1. Chapter 1

**Polla-Ward Contest**

**EL LEÓN Y LA OVEJITA**

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

**Nombre**** del**** Fic:**El león y la ovejita

**Nombre**** del**** Autor:**sandra32321

**Rate****:** M

**Summary:**Un nuevo profesor ha llegado a Forks, es sensual, exquisito y jodidamente malvado ¿podrá Edward enamorarse de Bella cuando no conoce la palabra amor, cuando sólo conoce el placer de la sangre y de la carne? ¿podrá Bella perdonar a Edward por lo que le hizo?.

**Número ****de**** Palabras:**5454

**Advertencias:**Si eres menor de edad, no te gustan las historias "M" con lenguaje fuerte, por favor no leas. Lemmon / sexo explícito escrito entre vampiros y humanos, lenguaje soez. En advertencia no hay engaño.

**Tipo**** de**** Edward:**Darkward / Domward / Douchward / Possesiveward

_**canción: Every Breath you take.**_

_**(la canción del sicópata, dicen)**_

_**En cada uno de tus respiros  
>en cada uno de tus movimientos<br>en cada unión que rompas,  
>en cada uno de tus pasos...<br>te estaré observando.**_

Edward Cullen corría por el bosque, le faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar, su objetivo, su placer, oh si, su inmenso placer.

La boca se le hacía agua, el cuerpo le temblaba y un rugido animal pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Ya casi, casi podía olerla, ese olor único que lo enloquecía, que lo envolvía en una oleada de intensa lujuria, de necesidad obsesiva.

Mmmmm, el dulce olor de su sangre se filtró en sus fosas nasales llenándole la boca de ponzoña, volviendo sus ojos de un negro abrazador y su verga erguida y pulsante amenazaba con salir endemoniada de sus pantalones.

La dulce ovejita sería devorada por el león hambriento, caliente, loco y obsesivo…..nuevamente, como siempre, como siempre.

Ella era suya, por fin era suya, ya nadie la reclamaría, nadie la volvería a ver, nadie la tocaría.

_**Cada uno de los días,  
>cada palabra que digas<br>cada juego que juegues  
>cada noche que te quedes<br>te estaré observando.**_

_**Seis meses antes**_

Era el primer día como maestro en la escuela pública en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, Maldijo, odiaba tener que fingir tener una vida normal, odiaba fingirse humano, todo sería más fácil si todos supieran de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, en cambio tenía que actuar y ocultar su naturaleza, bueno, más o menos.

Él no era como el resto de su familia, él estaba cansado de jugar a ser humano, así que se había alejado de su familia hace un tiempo, ahora disfrutaba de más libertad, no se abstenía cuando tenía sed, ya no bebía esa ridícula sangre animal, había abrazado su naturaleza, ahora era un verdadero depredador y maldición, le encantaba.

Amaba salir a cazar, las humanas se volvían locas en su presencia, eran tan ridículas, él las miraba y ellas se excitaban, él les sonreía y ellas se arrojaban a sus brazos, él se las cogía duro y ellas dejaban que él se alimentara de ellas.

Fácil, cómodo y excitante, después del acto él usaba uno de sus poderes y ellas sólo recordaban el alucinante sexo con aquel hombre misterioso. No las mataba, no era tan cruel, además siempre podía repetirse si estaba aburrido, aunque hasta el momento no ocurría, pero no estaba demás tener algunas reservas.

Pero ahora debía tratar de ser un poco más normal, había recibido una llamada de atención de parte de los Vulturis y ellos eran los que mandaban, aunque era un cínico de mierda no podía dejar que los malditos Vulturis dañaran a su familia por su culpa, porque así actuaban esos seres, si querían destruir a algún vampiro atacaban con todo, acabando con el aquelarre completo.

Quizás a algunos vampiros no les importe, ya que los lazos de amor y familiares casi nunca se aplicaba a su naturaleza, pero su familia se alimentaba de sangre animal y eso permitía aplacar un poco la ferocidad y a pesar de haberse alejado de ellos los amaba, a cada uno los amaba más que a su vida.

**EDWARD POV**

Así que acá me tienen en un pueblo de mierda a punto de tratar de enseñarle algo a los tontos humanos adolescentes, sólo me consuela que será por pocos meses, ese era el trato con los Vulturis, luego sería libre de largarme y volver a empezar en otro lugar, además acá son pocos habitantes y no creo que hayan las suficientes mujeres para satisfacerme tanto en lo sexual como en alimentación.

Al llegar la secretaria me entregó las llaves de la sala de clases, el material que tendría que utilizar, etc, etc, ¡qué vieja más aburrida y fea!, pero al llegar a la sala de profesores me encuentro con una profesora bastante caliente, me da una mirada lujuriosa y al leer su mente supe todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer con tal de tenerme en su cama, mmmmm, interesante, la mujer era una zorra que se tiraba al primer espécimen más o menos atractivo que veía y yo la tenía excitada, con la respiración agitada y las bragas mojadas, quise reírme a carcajadas, estúpidas humanas, todas eran iguales.

Le sonrío de lado, le guiño el ojo y en menos de cinco minutos me la estaba follando en una sala vacía, la tipa era tremenda, una de las mejores que había gozado y qué decir de su cuerpo, era de infarto y no puso ningún inconveniente a todas mis perversidades, creo que no tengo que explayarme que me la cogí por todos lados, llené cada uno de sus agujeros y cuando llegó a su tercer orgasmo hundí mis dientes, tengo que admitir que su sangre no era para nada agradable, ni siquiera cuando llegó al orgasmo mejoró mucho y eso que ahí es cuando la sangre sabe mejor, pero bueno, no todas son bendecidas con sangre agradable, por lo menos esa deficiencia la equiparaba follando o dejándose follar como la zorra que era.

Me vestí, le borré la memoria en la parte en que bebí de ella y así fue como la profesora Tanya quedó desmadejada en esa sala vacía y sucia.

Al llegar a la sala de clases me tensé, no podía ser, no podía ser, ese aroma que me llegaba no debía ser real, nadie puede oler de esa manera tan enloquecedora, alcé la vista y miré a todos los alumnos que estaban sentados conversando esperando a que la clase empezara, escanee de donde provenía ese aroma que me estaba enloqueciendo, maldición, nunca en mis doscientos putos años había sentido ese olor, me quemaba la nariz, mis papilas gustativas estaban achicharradas y la ponzoña inundaba mi boca.

_**Ay, acaso no ves  
>que me perteneces,<br>que mi corazón duele por ti  
>con cada paso que tomas.<strong>_

Cuando la vi, quise follarla enseguida, era hermosa, la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi existencia. Se sentaba en el fondo de la sala y estaba rodeada de chiquillos hormonales, ella reía abiertamente de lo que esos idiotas decían ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que todos ellos se la querían tirar?, eso estaba más que claro para mi, al tratar de leer su mente quedé atónito, la chica era una muda mental, no podía oír nada proveniente de su mente, sólo oía lo que ella expresaba en palabras y su voz me llamaba como el canto de las sirenas, cuando se carcajeó de una idiotez que dijo uno de los estúpidos vi todo rojo, ella iba a ser mía, sólo mía, nadie tenía derecho de hacerla reír, nadie tenía el puto derecho de estar en su compañía.

Llamé la atención del curso y cuando ella me miró directamente a los ojos y se sonrojó tuve que sentarme porque la erección descomunal se notaría a leguas de distancia. Ella no volvió a dirigirme la mirada y la clase trascurrió.

Al terminar la clase tenía tres cosas claras Bella Swan como se llamaba iba a ser sólo mía como fuera lugar, ningún chiquillo volvería a disfrutar de su compañía y yo, sólo yo tendría su tiempo, sus sonrisas, su cuerpo, sus sonrojos, su alma, toda ella era mía.

_**Cada vez que te mueves,  
>cada promesa que rompes,<br>cada sonrisa que simulas,  
>cada cosa que aseguras,<br>te estaré observando**_

En el transcurso del día la seguí en la mente de las personas que la rodeaban y cada vez estaba más celoso, la chiquilla era hermosa, popular, querida y respetada, lo más impresionante es que era querida por ser una chica buena, a medida que fui leyendo la mente de sus amigas me enteré de que Bella era como una criatura extinta, era decente, buena amiga, cordial, no conocía la envidia y… ¿y a mi qué mierda me importa?, sólo la quiero por su cuerpo y su sangre y eso voy a obtener, oh si Isabella Swan, no sabes la que te espera, todas esas virtudes que posees las mandaré a la mierda, serás mi juguetito, te moldearé a mi antojo, nadie nunca se me ha resistido y no serás tú "monjita" la excepción, te corromperé, te usaré, me saciaré de ti hasta que me canse y cuando termine contigo no quedará nada de la niñita inocente que eres. Una mueca malvada se dibuja en mi cara, la niñita me tenía a mil y contando las horas y los minutos para visitarla.

Al llegar la noche trepé por su ventana, sus padres habían ido a una fiesta o algo parecido, así que la ovejita estaba solita esperando a que el león hambriento llegue a devorarla y eso precisamente iba a hacer.

_**De noche sueño y sólo veo tu rostro  
>miro alrededor, pero eres irremplazable,<br>siento frío y deseo tus abrazos  
>sigo llorando nena, nena, por favor...<strong>_

Esa noche la hice mía de todas las maneras posible, no quiero hablar de violación, suena tan crudo, pero siendo sinceros eso pasó, la niñita salió valiente y fue la maldita excepción a la regla, se defendió hasta que no pudo más, por dios soy un vampiro y jamás podría competir conmigo, ella en un principio no lo sabía y cuando me golpeó se fracturó la mano, me carcajee en su cara por la estupidez que cometió y cuando empezó a insultarme y llamarme violador de mierda no lo soporté y la golpee, la verdad es que la dejé llena de cardenales y después me la follé bien rico, ella lloraba y lloraba, suplicaba que la dejara en paz, pero no la escuché, porque cuando la embestí y rompí su virginidad perdí todo control, era mejor de lo que había pensado, era su primer hombre y por ahora sería el único, su centro era tan caliente, húmedo y estrecho que no pude dejar de joderla toda la maldita noche. Beber de su sangre fue el momento más glorioso que he experimentado, su sangre era la cosa más dulce y embriagadora del planeta.

Cuando la dejé ella aún lloraba y aunque traté de borrarle la memoria no pude, esa mente defectuosa que tiene lo impidió, así que recurrí a viejos trucos: la intimidación.

- Si le cuentas a alguien mato a tus padres, amigos y a cualquier persona que signifique algo para ti, ¿escuchaste oveja mía?

- S…si, pero ¿por qué yo señor Cullen?

- Porque así lo quise y no preguntes más estupideces, eres mía oveja y no te quiero rodeada de esos niñitos idiotas ¿escuchaste?

- No es justo, no puede venir y violarme, amenazar con matar a mis seres queridos y más encima prohibirme juntarme con mis amigos, maldito enfermo, monstruo.

- Cállate – le grité abofeteándola y dejando su labio roto y sangrante – no vuelvas a usar ese tono conmigo maldita humana, eres mía para lo que se me de la gana, no olvides mis advertencias, no me temblará la mano en hacer uso de mis derechos sobre ti.

Me marché encabronado, maldita chiquilla con ínfulas de heroína, de una manera u otra debía entender que era mía, era mi juguetito.

Al día siguiente la muchachita no asistió a clases, se reportó enferma y la rabia me consumía, hubiera pasado un tiempo rico en su compañía, pero la maldita no asistió, más tarde se las cobraría por dejarme con las ganas ¿qué mierda se ha creído?, ella era mi mascota, creo que tendré que decirle claramente las reglas del juego.

La noche llegó y nuevamente sus padres no estaban, malditos estúpidos, dejan sola a la hija para que le pase lo que se supone que los padres más temen: que sus niñas sean lastimadas, pero su descuido es mi ganancia.

Al entrar a su habitación ella estaba hecha bolita en la cama, se veía tan rota, se notaba que había llorado mucho, estaba cansada, desmadejada y entera moreteada ¿me importa?, no, me importa una mierda cómo se encuentre, total la parte que deseo usar se encuentra bien.

- Ovejita, ovejita ¿cómo se te ocurre faltar a clases?

- Por favor déjeme en paz, no me use más

- Jajajajajaja, pensé que ayer te había quedado claro oveja descarriada, eres mía hasta que se me de la puta gana, además no te hagas la santurrona, ayer te corriste rico, estabas tan húmeda y caliente

- Mentira, lo detesto, lo odio con todo mi corazón, mi cuerpo se puede rendir, pero mi mente nunca lo hará, nunca, siempre lo odiaré, siempre sentiré asco por usted, maldito vampiro asqueroso

- Basta ya, no quiero lastimarte más, pero lo haré si no te callas zorra – la levanté bruscamente de la cama y a rastras la llevé a la ducha – te bañas de una maldita vez oveja, no me gustan las chicas sucias – abrí la regadera y la empujé dentro de la ducha, ella para variar lloraba y lloraba, Dios ¿acaso no sabía hacer otra cosa?, ni que fuera malo que me haya fijado en ella, debería estar alucinada por tenerme por más de una noche, en cambio ella llora, maldita sea la hora en que esa suculenta sangre estaba dentro de esa niñita insulsa.

Cuando salió de la ducha pude ver en extensión sus cardenales, ¡carajo!, de verdad se me había pasado la mano, pero ella debía ser amansada, domesticada, pero… bah, lo volvería a hacer cuando fuera necesario.

**BELLA POV**

Me tiró a la cama y sólo quería morirme, maldita la hora en que ese monstruo llegó a mi vida, era tan feliz hasta que lo conocí, la primera vez que lo vi pensé que estaba viendo un ángel, era tan hermoso y cuando nuestras miradas conectaron casi sentí que mi corazón dejó de latir de la impresión, pero todo se vino abajo cuando en la noche se escabulló en mi habitación y me violó.

Traté de luchar, pero casi enseguida me di cuenta de que era inútil, él poseía una fuerza que no era normal, su cuerpo era duro y frío, así que no le costó nada ultrajarme, le rogué, lloré, supliqué que no lo hiciera, pero igualmente me violentó y hasta bebió de mi sangre, allí confirmé que si era un monstruo, un vampiro. Más encima me golpeo, maldito animal.

Al día siguiente no asistí a clases, me sentía mal, quería morir, el maldito casi me partió por mitad cuando me hizo suya, además los cardenales estaban por todo mi cuerpo, hasta en mi cara los tenía y así no podía dejarme ver, no quería contar lo que me había pasado, me daba vergüenza además de miedo, él me amenazó.

Ahora había pasado un mes desde que me hizo suya por primera vez, ya casi estoy acostumbrada a todo lo que me hace, es insaciable y no hay día en que no me use. Mi vida ya no es lo mismo, ahora soy una inadaptada social, me tuve que alejar de mis amigos, de todos, él señor lo ordenó y tengo que obedecer todo lo que ordena, además ya murieron tres amigos que no aceptaron que nuestra amistad debía dejar de ser, nunca me creyeron que ya no los quería como mis amigos y pagaron el precio, uno a uno fueron muriendo y él lo hizo, me lo confirmó riendo y contándome los últimos minutos de vida de mis amigos, fue tan cruel que ahora no tengo reparos en hacer todo lo que me ordena.

Así que acá estoy sola sentada, alejada de todos, infeliz y adolorida, si, él me sigue lastimando, no como antes, ya no me pegaba, pero era muy brusco y sus dedos estaban marcados en todo mi cuerpo, no se por qué aún seguía conmigo, por qué no me dejaba en paz, se perfectamente que se acuesta con otras, lo he visto, he escuchado rumores en la escuela, casi todas las chicas del colegio han pasado por sus manos, pero sólo se alimenta de mi, me da una rabia tremenda, cómo quisiera que encontrara otro juguetito y a mi me dejara en paz, cada vez me cuesta más luchar contra él, contra lo que me hace sentir, no me mal entiendan lo odio con todo mi corazón, pero mi cuerpo es otra cosa, cada vez que lo veo mi cuerpo reacciona a él, cada vez que lo siento cerca siento un deseo incontrolable y eso hace que me sienta como la mierda, yo no era así antes y ahora cada vez lo deseaba más, era una lucha interna que tenía conmigo misma y no sabía en qué iba a terminar y lo peor de todo es que el muy maldito lo sabía y gozaba ver mi cuerpo rendido ante él.

Al pasar cerca de los baños siento un tirón en el brazo derecho y una mano me tapa la boca, ya se de quien se trata, la fuerza, la brusquedad y el aroma embriagador es inconfundible.

Me arrastra dentro del baño de mujeres y cierra la puerta con seguro, mierda, la primera follada del día, maldito vampiro parece expresidiario.

- Mmmmm ovejita, mi dulce ovejita ¿me extrañaste? – dice abrazándome desde la espalda y exhalando ese aliento dulzón en mi cuello.

- Púdrete vampiro – le contesté sabiendo cómo odia que lo llame así con tono despectivo

- Agggg, maldita oveja, me tienes cansado – gritó lanzándome hacia la pared más cercana, mi espalda dio fuertemente contra ésta y callé el gemido que pugnaba por salir de mis labios.

Se acercó acechante y miraba mi cuerpo con deseo, esa mirada era más que conocida para mi, siempre me miraba de la misma manera, siempre.

- Desnúdate para mi – dijo y sus ojos cada vez eran más oscuros y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, se que no necesita respirar, pero él siempre tenía esas conductas humanas, no se si él se da cuenta.

- No – le grité insolentemente, se que se cabreará, seguramente me golpeará, pero no me importa. – anda a buscarte a alguna de tus amiguitas, a mi déjame en paz.

- ¿Celosa ovejita?

- Ja, ya quisieras, ojalá saciaras todas tus ansias con otras y no conmigo

- Me estás impacientando niña, además sabes que si tomo a otras mujeres es para no agotarte demasiado, no quiero que te mueras y desperdiciar mi alimento, además ellas no huelen como tú, nadie sabe como tú, eres única y debo cuidarte – ok ¿quién mierda es este hombre y qué hizo con el vampiro sádico que conozco?, eso me sonó a una especie de declaración medio ¿romántica?.

- ¿Te estás ablandando vampiro? ¿acaso te importo más de lo que dices? Jajajajaja – dije para molestarlo

- Cállate, no sabes lo que dices – me abofeteó en la cara, hace tiempo que no lo hacía y el dolor fue tremendo, un hilillo de sangre bajó por mi boca y las lágrimas salieron sin que me diera cuenta, pero lo más extraño fue su rostro, me miró como con dolor, su mirada se tornó como si estuviera en agonía y no se por qué me dieron ganas de consolarlo.

- Mira lo que me haces hacer, me disgusta verte lastimada yo….., maldita sea no me gusta la mercancía dañada – me pareció que iba a decir otra cosa y a última hora se arrepintió, luego pasó su lengua limpiando mi sangre y mi corazón empezó a bombear más rápido.

- Se que te caliento mi oveja, te gusta que te acaricie, te calienta que te toque – decía mientras pasaba su lengua por la extensión de mi cuello y aspiraba mi olor.

- No, no me gusta, odio que me golpees, odio que me toques

- Mentira, te encanta que te haga mía una y otra vez, puedo olerte ¿sabes? Y ahora estás tan húmeda y dispuesta a recibir mi enorme verga en tu interior.

Dicho esto me empezó a sacar la ropa lentamente como disfrutando desnudarme, su mirada nunca se apartó de mis ojos y yo simplemente me perdí en los suyos y me quedé quieta como siempre cuando estábamos a esta altura del partido.

Una vez desnuda empezó a acariciarme todo el cuerpo y yo cada vez estaba más excitada, pero mi mente quería luchar, debía hacerlo, pero finalmente no lo hice.

Se agachó y recorría mi cuerpo con su lengua suave y fría desde los pies hasta el interior de mis muslos, aspiró mi aroma como si fuera lo más fragante del mundo.

- podría alimentarme de tu coño todo el día oveja, tu olor es intoxicante, mmmm, me encanta, si no sintiera esta sed de tu sangre sobreviviría de tu coño por años.

Oh, Dios, no se qué me hace cuando empieza a hablar sucio, sólo se que me está empezando a gustar su vocabulario soez, cualquier mujer que se diga decente se horrorizaría al escuchar algo así, pero cuando la zorra que llevamos dentro se hace presente es halagador y afrodisíaco, menos mal que no puede leer mi mente o estaría perdida.

Sus lamidas me estaban acercando al orgasmo e introdujo dos dedos dentro de mi mientras su lengua seguía lamiendo y tironeando mi clítoris, un jadeo salió de mi boca y sentí que se rió.

- Eso es mi oveja, disfruta de lo que te doy, disfruta de tu hombre, me encantan los sonidos que haces - después de eso los gemidos y jadeos que salían de mi fueron en aumento, me faltaba poco para mi orgasmo y sus movimientos se hicieron más veloces y más lujuriosos.

- ¿Te gusta? ¿te gusta como te jodo con mis dedos? ¿Cómo te jodo con mi lengua?

- Oh Dios, si, si me gusta – ya no podía negar lo inevitable, cada vez me gustaba más entregarme al placer, después cuando todo terminaba me venían los sentimientos de culpa y de odio hacia él.

- Oh mi ovejita me encanta como aprietas mis dedos con tu dulce y pequeño coñito, así nena, sigue así – me faltaba tan poco y un tercer dedo se unió a los dos anteriores.

- Dámelo nena, vente en mi boca oveja, ahora, ya – y me corrí y grité como posesa, él siguió lamiendo todo lo que expulsé.

- Mmmm, que delicioso manjar niña, lo mejor que he probado después de tu sangre.

Se paró y me besó como desquiciado, yo le respondí de la misma manera y me levantó para que pasara mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, así lo hice y me penetró de una estocada fuerte y precisa, gemimos al unísono, él se quedó quieto un momento antes de empezar a moverse dentro de mi, a esta altura los gemidos y jadeos de ambos llenaban el lugar. Mi espalda impactaba fuerte contra la pared y después me dolería como la mierda, pero en este momento no me importaba nada más que sentirlo tan hundido en mi.

Los embistes eran fuertes, profundos y cada vez más rápidos, lo abracé entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello tironeándolo para acercarlo más a mi.

- Si, así oveja, me encanta, oh si, nunca ninguna mujer ha podido tomarme por completo, me vuelves loco oveja, tu rico coño me toma por completo y me llena, me aprieta casi hasta el dolor – oh por Dios, nunca me había dicho eso, me sentí ¿halagada?

- Mmmm Edward más, dame más león, cómeme, muérdeme, haz lo que quieras conmigo, más fuerte, más rápido.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda, oveja no sabes cuánto tiempo he querido escuchar eso, me vuelves loco – dijo en medio de un jadeo y los embistes se hicieron más excitantes, ya estaba por correrme nuevamente, empecé a apretar mis músculos vaginales haciendo que fuera casi imposible que Edward se moviera dentro mío.

- Si, si nena, así, aprieta más, Dios, me vas a matar de placer oveja – ya casi, ya casi me corría, pero él me bajó y salió de mi interior, tomó mis manos y me volteó, mi cara quedó de frente a la pared, me inclinó un poco y me embistió desde atrás, ¡mierdaaaaa!, se sentía tan rico y más profundo en esta posición. Acercó su cara a mi espalda y con su lengua delineó mi columna vertebral sin dejar me penetrarme fuertemente, nuevamente empecé a aprisionarlo, mi orgasmo sería monumental, lo presentía.

- ¡ Carajo nena! Córrete quiero sentir tus jugos envolviendo mi verga, dámelo todo oveja, dame tu rico orgasmo y grita quién es tu dueño, quién es el único que ha probado tu coño, el único que te lleva al placer, ¡DILO!

- Oh Edward, tú, tú eres mi dueño, tú, sólo tú león, ¡ahggggggg EDWAAAARD! – grité mi orgasmo con fuerzas, las convulsiones eran tremendas.

- Si, si, si, mmmm, qué rico, - me incorporó un poco y pasé mis brazos por su nuca, amasó mis pechos mientras seguía embistiendo, mi espalda pegada en su pecho y mis pezones duros como piedras por sus toques.

- Oh mierda que delicia - dijo hincando sus dientes en el cuello, bebió de mi sangre y el dolor punzante me dejó paralizada, pasó su lengua para cerrar la herida y cuatro embistes más y él también se corrió y bueno, no puedo mentir yo nuevamente me corrí, cuando Edward se corrió lo hizo gritando mi nombre, eso nunca lo había hecho y extrañamente me gustó.

Al salir de mi me pasó mi ropa para que me vistiera, él hizo lo mismo. Se mojó el pelo y lavó su cara, pero siempre mirándome de manera extraña, como sopesando lo que nos había pasado, nunca nos habíamos comportado de esa manera, yo nunca me había entregado tanto y él nunca había dicho cosas como las que me dijo y ahora que todo había pasado mis remordimientos y mi odio hacia él estaban llegando a mi como un tornado.

Me miré al espejo para componer mi cara lavándome y vi claramente como se había hinchado y moreteado mi cara y labio por el golpe que me había dado, además el cuello me dolía como siempre que me mordía, la herida estaba cerrada y tenía una nueva cicatriz en forma de media luna en mi cuerpo.

Hice una mueca y saqué de la mochila un pañuelo y lo anudé alrededor de mi cuello, siempre estaba lista para estos casos, por lo general no mordía mi cuello porque se notaba mucho, casi siempre lo hacía en mis muslos o en mi abdomen.

- Mmmm, siento eso – dijo, pero pude notar que se estaba aguantando la risa

- no, no lo sientes, si lo hicieras no lo harías más, beberías de otras personas, no me lastimarías y no me obligarías a tener sexo contigo, te odio, ¡no sabes cuanto te odio!.

- Sabes perfectamente que no te obligo, eres bastante activa en lo que hacemos, no me vengas con lloriqueos de nenita, te gusta que te coja, que te clave la polla hasta la empuñadura, admítelo oveja, te gusta todo lo que te doy, gozas como posesa mientras te follo duro, además me gusta que estés marcada por mi, eres mía.

- Imbécil – le dije y salí del baño colorada como una fresa, escuché su risa sensual antes de que la puerta se cerrara, maldito vampiro egocéntrico.

Al llegar a la sala de clases se me había echo tarde, pero el profesor me dejó entrar, todos me miraban extraño, cuando me senté alcancé a escuchar algunos susurros y decían que parecía que me había follado el equipo completo de baloncesto del colegio.

**EDWARD POV**

Hace tres meses que conocí a mi oveja y la verdad es que hasta el momento no me a aburrido mucho, es cierto que a veces me dan ganas de matarla cuando empieza con sus berrinches de nenita consentida, se que le gusta lo que le hago, pero aún lucha y eso como que me gusta, pero nunca lo admitiré en voz alta.

El castigo de los Vulturis se había terminado y ya podía marcharme tranquilo, habían quedado fascinado cuando les conté que había encontrado a mi túa cantante, además algo había cambiado en mi, eso era Bella, mi oveja, ella aún no me acepta por completo y la verdad es que me importa un culo, si yo me voy ella lo hace conmigo así tenga que llevarla encadenada, muchas cosas han cambiado en mi como por ejemplo desde que la conocí y bebí de ella nunca pude probar otra sangre humana, todas me sabían a cloacas, y al mes de conocerla y después que me la follé en el baño del colegio algo cambió y ya no pude volver a follarme a ninguna otra mujer, la oveja no lo sabe, nunca se lo he dicho, pero así es, ella ocupa por completo todas mis atenciones y como no quiero matarla ni que se enferme de tanta sangre extraída he vuelto a cazar animales, claro que todavía me alimento de ella, eso no lo voy a cambiar por nada y me la sigo follando a diario, eso tampoco puedo evitarlo, a veces hasta tres veces, si por mi fuera lo haría muchas veces más, lo haría todo el día, es que ella es tan seductora y tan buena amante, eso tampoco nunca se lo he dicho y nunca se lo diré, no soy de esa clase de noviecito mamón ni un maricón romántico que le compone canciones a sus novias, no, yo follo duro, bebo sangre y nada más.

_**Ay, acaso no ves  
>que me perteneces,<br>que mi corazón duele por ti  
>con cada paso que tomas.<strong>_

**NARRADOR POV**

El día en Forks era como cualquier otro, amaneció nublado como siempre, las personas se levantaron a hacer su rutina diaria, pero algo había cambiado y con el pasar de las horas y los días se propagó la terrible noticia, una chica había desparecido, Bella Swan no aparecía por ningún lado, la buscaron incansablemente, pero no la encontraron, no hallaron ningún indicio de su paradero. A la semana de desaparecida encontraron rastros de su ropa y algunos efectos personales en el bosque cerca de un acantilado, éste era tan profundo aún así los rescatistas descendieron y allí encontraron sangre que pertenecía a la chica y otros rastros de ropa. Se dio por muerta, quizás suicidio, quizás algún animal salvaje, lo cierto es que la chica se estaba comportando tan raro desde hace algunos meses que el suicidio era lo que se comentaba en susurros entre la gente del pueblo.

Cuando se cumplieron seis meses de conocerse Edward Cullen presentó la renuncia en el colegio y corrió a su casa a terminar de arreglar todo para irse.

Edward Cullen corría por el bosque, le faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar, su objetivo, su placer, oh si, su inmenso placer.

La boca se le hacía agua, el cuerpo le temblaba y un rugido animal pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Ya casi, casi podía olerla, ese olor único que lo enloquecía, que lo envolvía en una oleada de intensa lujuria, de necesidad obsesiva.

Mmmmm, el dulce olor de su sangre se filtró en sus fosas nasales llenándole la boca de ponzoña, volviendo sus ojos de un negro abrazador y su verga erguida y pulsante amenazaba con salir endemoniada de sus pantalones.

La dulce ovejita sería devorada por el león hambriento, caliente, loco y obsesivo…..nuevamente, como siempre, como siempre.

Ella era suya, por fin era suya, ya nadie la reclamaría, nadie la volvería a ver, nadie la tocaría.

Al llegar a la casa que alquilaba se adentró y bajó hacia el sótano que tenía cerrado con llave, una vez abierto encontró lo que anhelaba…

Su oveja estaba allí encerrada y encadenada a una cama, ella estaba enfurecida y cansada de gritar que la soltara, él no le hacía caso, total ella estaba muerta para todos y cuando la tocaba ella se olvidaba de ese odio que decía sentir hacia él.

Ese día partirían lejos, él se la llevaría y cuando ella bajara sus defensas hacia él la convertiría para él, para que fuera siempre suya, la amaba, oh si, cómo amaba a su oveja y él sabía que ella amaba también a su león, aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconociera sabían que se amaban y ella en el fondo estaba dichosa que él se la llevara, presentía que él la quería convertir y cuando lo hiciera no se negaría, pero por el momento seguiría luchando contra él, era divertido luchar y después rendirse, le gustaba sacarlo de sus casillas y después que él la tomara fuerte y duro como tanto le gustaba, él nunca cambiaría, siempre sería un ser egoísta y algo brusco, pero ella así lo conoció y así se enamoró de él. Quizás el tiempo lo haga cambiar y se convierta en un hombre más caballeroso, ¡nah!, mentira, él nunca cambiaría, siempre sería el león hambriento, sediento y lujurioso de su oveja.

**FIN.**

**Hola chicas acá les dejó mi última locura, espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo, la verdad es que fue un poquito complicado, ya que Edward es un imbécil y un cerdo con letras mayúsculas y en la vida real jamás perdonaría una violación (mi punto de vista), pero como es Edward y todas estamos loquitas por él le perdonamos todo, además díganme que no babearían por un tipo así, bueno quizás no todas pero en fantasías a muchas les gusta del tipo dominante, maldito, celoso y extremadamente sexy, caliente y con la polla enorme que te tome duro (pillada, mi gusto jajajaja), bueno espero les guste, comenten y cuando se abran las votaciones me dejen un votito en Polla-Ward contest.**

**Cariños. Sandra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Polla-Ward Contest**

**EL LEÓN Y LA OVEJITA**

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

**Nombre**** del**** Fic:**El león y la ovejita

**Nombre**** del**** Autor:**sandra32321

**Rate****:** M

**Summary:**Un nuevo profesor ha llegado a Forks, es sensual, exquisito y jodidamente malvado ¿podrá Edward enamorarse de Bella cuando no conoce la palabra amor, cuando sólo conoce el placer de la sangre y de la carne? ¿podrá Bella perdonar a Edward por lo que le hizo?.

**Número ****de**** Palabras:**5454

**Advertencias:**Si eres menor de edad, no te gustan las historias "M" con lenguaje fuerte, por favor no leas. Lemmon / sexo explícito escrito entre vampiros y humanos, lenguaje soez. En advertencia no hay engaño.

**Tipo**** de**** Edward:**Darkward / Domward / Douchward / Possesiveward

_**canción: Every Breath you take.**_

_**(la canción del sicópata, dicen)**_

_**En cada uno de tus respiros  
>en cada uno de tus movimientos<br>en cada unión que rompas,  
>en cada uno de tus pasos...<br>te estaré observando.**_

_**  
><strong>_

Chicas acaba de comenzar el periodo de votación para el Polla-Ward Contest, les agradecería mucho si se pasasen por la página del concurso **(el link es www. Fanfiction. net/u/3284735** y me dejasen un voto...

Las votaciones comienzan hoy día 08 de enero y acaban el día 20 de este mismo mes, hay historias verdaderamente increíbles así que no dejen de pasar y recuerden dejarme un voto...

cariños. sandra


End file.
